


The First of Many

by Dracohasmycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Blind Date, First Dates, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracohasmycat/pseuds/Dracohasmycat
Summary: Draco still can't believe he let Pansy talk him into this. Though it might be the best decision he's ever made.





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> I started on an 8th year ace drarry fic and it's turned into something more than I anticipated. So I wrote this one quickly to help with the block I'm having with the other story.

Draco is sitting at small table for two in a secluded corner of a new restaurant in muggle London. He still can't believe he let Pansy talk him into this. A blind date. Merlin, what on earth was he thinking. Not only is it a blind date set up for him by Pansy but it's a blind date set up by Pansy _and_ her girlfriend _Hermione Granger._ It's not that he doesn't like Granger, he adores her now that he's gotten to know her, but he's not sure if she knows who the right guy is for him. He guesses that's what Pansy was for. All he knows is that Pansy has softened considerably since dating Hermione. Her kind words and soft eyes, in such contrast to the girl he grew up with, looking at him and asking him to trust her and to go on this date. 

"Draco I know how lonely you've been and I also know how hard it is for you to find someone who wants to be with you for you. Not to mention you deserve someone who doesn't run when you tell them you aren't interested in having sex. Hermione has an asexual friend who's going through much of the same as you, and he's agreed to this blind date already. I just want you to be happy and I really believe he can make you happy, Draco." Pansy had said only last week before he agreed to this blind date. Hermione sat next to Pansy with her hand on her thigh looking at Draco as though daring him to argue with Pansy. He doesnt have a death wish thank you very much. Those two were bloody terrifying together. 

The one main thing Draco is concerned about is that this friend of Granger's will walk in, see Draco sitting at the table and turn around and walk away. If he doesn't hex him first that is, because at least this guy is a wizard, but that's what makes him have the fear of the other guy seeing him and not wanting anything to do with him. All he has to do now is wait and see what happens, glancing at his watch he realized his date should be there any minute. When he looks back up he sees his date. 

Draco used to consider himself an intelligent person, but now he's wondering how he's even survived living this long. He must be the biggest idiot on the face of the earth. How could he not have guessed that Granger's friend was _Potter_ , of bloody course his date was Harry Bloody Potter. If he wasn't so terrified of Hermione Granger he would murder Pansy. 

Harry checks his reflection one last time before leaving for his date. His _blind date_ to be exact. He can't believe he let Hermione talk him into this. She's always been strong willed and stubborn but ever since she's been with Pansy Parkinson she's now just down right frightening. 

"Harry I really think it will be good for you to go on this date with our friend. He's asexual just like you and is tired of all the people he dates running away once they find out he's not interested in sex. Something I know you can relate to. You're not doing yourself any favors by locking yourself away at Grimmauld Place. I've never steered you wrong before Harry and I'm not going to now. You can thank me later." Hermione had said last week. She hardly gave him a say in the matter, he would have said yes anyway. Not to mention he wouldn't tell Hermione no, especially not with Parkinson sitting next to her with her arm around her shoulder looking at Harry like she would cut him up and serve him with their afternoon tea. Honestly, those two were bloody terrifying together. 

The only thing Harry is worried about is who exactly this friend of Hermione's _and_ Parkinson's is. It's not that he's afraid it will be someone who is blinded by his fame. Hermione would be sure of that, but instead someone who won't be willing to constantly be in the public eye. Harry wouldn't blame them, really he hates it himself so he wouldnt be able to fault anyone else for wanting nothing to do with it. 

When he walks into the restaurant and is pointed towards the back Harry notices white blonde hair and shocked grey eyes. Harry honestly can't say he's surprised, seeing Draco Malfoy staring back at him. For the past few months he's been listening to Hermione and Parkinson talk about Drsco's dating woes. He really should have seen this coming. Once Draco realizes Harry is looking at him he masks his shock and and tilts his head in greeting towards Harry. 

So Boy Wonder is ace, who knew? Draco thinks to himself. Certainly not Draco and it seems neither does the Prophet, considering it hasn't been splashed all over the front page of the paper. What's intriguing to Draco is that Harry doesn't look at all surprised to see him. 

"Draco." Harry greets him as he sits down on the other side of the table. Draco raises an eyebrow. 

"At first names already are we, Potter?" Draco says amused. 

"Well might as well, we are on a date after all." Harry is smiling at Draco, it's an odd sight, Harry Potter smiling kindly at Draco Malfoy. It's not that they aren't friendly now, with their friends dating and being a picture of domestic bliss, but they don't usually interact much. 

"You didn't look surprised to see me here. Did that cow Pansy tell you I was to be your date? It's just that Pansy and Granger made it sound as though you also agreed to a blind date." He's trying not to sound petulant but really it's not fair if Potter, _Harry_ , knew who his date was while Draco had to wait in anticipation. Of course he would have scoffed at the idea of going on a date with Pott- Harry, while secretly wanting nothing more if he wasn't sure it wouldn't end in heart ache once Harry found out sex was off the table. Seems like that isn't a problem though. Maybe Pansy actually knew what she was doing, he will have to send her and Granger that expensive wine they both like if this turns out to be a good date. 

"If you value your life you probably shouldn't call her a cow." Harry laughs. 

"Please, Pansy is harmless, it's Granger you need to be careful around. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her I called her girlfriend a cow." 

Harry laughs again. "I promise I won't. But to answer your question Pansy didn't tell me who my date was, neither did Hermione. I didn't know who I was coming to meet here. When I saw it was you I wasn't surprised only because, um well, I remembered Hermione and Parkinson talking about, um, how none of your relationships were working out. Um, sorry. Pansy talks about you a lot." Harry says. He starts looking around nervously fiddling with his water glass. 

Thankfully their server chose this moment to go over to take their drink orders. 

"Pansy always has been a notorious gossip. She wasn't wrong though. It's hard enough finding someone to have a meaningful relationship with when you're Draco Malfoy. Add in the fact that I don't want to fuck and it's damn near impossible. I've found that the people who don't care about my past only want me for my body, so I've about given up completely on ever finding someone." Draco says. From the look on Harry's face he's shocked to hear Draco talk so openly, but he also looks as though he completely understands what Draco is saying. 

"I get that, in the past the partners I have had that stayed around the longest were only in it for my name, but even that wasn't enough after so long. Not that I want anyone who only wants to be with me for my name anyway." Harry says. "Also, people need to let go of the past. First of all you saved my life during the war and everyone knows that. Secondly you've been doing really great things since we graduated. Those potions you make for Mungo's are groundbreaking in helping with curse damage. People need to realize that they will never be able to move forward if they are so wrapped up in the past." 

Draco can feel his cheeks heating. He knows all of this but the hear someone say it so passionately and to his face, leave it to Harry Potter to make Draco blush like a school boy. "Thank you." He says. Harry looks pleased to see the effect he's having on him. "I'm not worried about the people who can't see me for who I am now, unless it effects my potions getting to those who need them. Thankfully St. Mungo's have been great to me." 

Conversation flows easily from there. They order their meals and continue to talk about Draco's work at Mungo's and Harry tells him about life as a Hogwarts Professor. After defeating Voldemort hunting down criminals was the last thing he wanted to do. About halfway through their meal they both start to realize this could actually go somewhere. The realization settles in the both of them like a warm soft blanket. Harry knows Draco is strong enough to handle the press that is sure to hound them, not to mention the nasty things they might say about Draco. They seem to get along really well and have a lot in common too. Of course he never doubted Hermione but after so many failed relationships he started to lose hope. 

Draco is looking at Harry across the table, their plates cleared away and their wine refilled. He might be wrong, though he doesn't think he is, but it looks like Harry is feeling the exact same way as Draco. The same excitement and peace that Draco is. The excitement that he could have a real meaningful relationship with someone. Someone who seems to share his interests and desires. Someone who he can banter with and who understands his sense of humor. It's a calming feeling as well. Having Harry sat across from him understanding his feelings and his desires. Wanting the same thing in a partner and a relationship as Draco does, and wanting that _with_ Draco. After almost giving up hope on ever finding this, to have it right in front of him and within reach! He doesn't think he's ever felt this good, this happy.

Harry and Draco leave the restaurant barely believing what they are walking away with, what they are walking towards. It was only their first date, but they both feel like it was only the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is not beta read, I'm sure there a plenty of mistakes I missed.  
> I'm on Tumblr under the same name come say hi!
> 
> Important: I know some ace people have sex in some way at some point if they so choose. Some do not. It doesnt make you more or less ace either way. In this little fic our boys aren't interested in sex at all, it's what makes the past relationships so hard and what always led to them failing. Againg, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
